


Relaxing In The Bath

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: After a stressful day, Hana is chilling in the bath, letting herself unwind. Angela decides to give her some comfort. (Hanamercy)





	Relaxing In The Bath

Hana Song lay in her warm bath, letting the foamy water soothe her soft skin. She had just had a very stressful day at college and now just wanted to relax and let herself be free and not have to worry about what other people thought of her.

"Mmmmm," She sighed contently in peace, the aura of tranquility surrounding her body.

But it wasn't to last.

"I hope you don't fall, asleep there, Hana," a kind sounding, German accented voice said to her. "You might sink and drown."

Hana opened one eye and slyly smiled. "This isn't my first time taking a bath, you know. Angela," she greeted her.

The blonde swiss woman giggled. "I know, but I'm a doctor and your legal guardian. I have to look out for you."

"Legal guardian my ass, you're practically my girlfriend," Hana remarked, rolling her eyes.

Angela was an old friend of Hana's family, who she had been living with while she was at college. The two of them had grown very close, even developing romantic feelings for one another.

Angela sat by the bath, looking at Hana. "You seem in a bad mood. Did something happen at school?" She wondered, knowing Hana wouldn't have taken a bath in the middle of the day without good reason.

"Yeah, a bunch of people called me goo goo eyes again," Hana replied. "And that one boy turned my bag inside out again as well."

Angela sighed. "People needn't be so cruel, especially to such a beautiful girl like you."

"Says the angel in the room," Hana replied.

Angela blushed and giggled. "Charmer. Would you like me to get in with you?"

"Sure, I could use some company," Hana happily accepted.

Angela then stripped down to her bare naked form and gently slid her body into the bath tub. "Oh my, it's quite hot in here," she admitted.

"It's not that hot, Frau Ziegler," Hana told her, imitating Angela's accent.

"You're not the one who grew up in very cold mountains," Angela stated.

Hana swam over to her friend and cuddled her close. "Just shut up and hug me."

Angela smiled and hugged Hana back, holding the asian girl in her arms.

Hana then lay on Angela's breasts like a pillow, and Angela stroked the Korean girl's hair. "I love you, Hana. I will always love you and no matter how many stressful days you have, I will be here for you."

"Thanks, mom," Hana said softly.

"I'm not your mother, silly," Angela chuckled.

"No, but your like a mom and the same age as a mom," Hana pointed out.

"Oh please, age is only a number," Angela said. "Now, how about we go bake some cookies after this?"

"Can we put extra chocolate in them?" Hana wondered. "You know how much I fricking love chocolate."

"Alright, but not too much extra. Too much junk food can be bad for you."

"Nuh, uh, Fareeha told me you eat chocolate all the time," Hana said.

Angela smirked. "Well, I'm going to have to let her know not to be telling tales about me." Fareeha was Angela's lover, who was also quite close friends with Hana.

Hana then looked up at Angela, closing her eyes and pushing her lips outward.

Angela smiled. "You want kisses?"

"Mm hm," Hana responded.

Angela leaned down and gently pressed her lips on Hana's, pulling her close to her as they shared a soft kiss in the water.

Hana wrapped her arms around Angela's neck, the soft, slightly choclately feeling of Angela's lips being very soothing to her. The two of them sat up in the bath, their wet bodies pressed against each other gently.

Angela then pulled away and stroked Hana's cheek, their foreheads touching. "Come on, little Hana. Let's get you cleaned up and in the kitchen to make some cookies."

"Only if my angel promises to lick the bowl with me," Hana said.

Angela grinned. "Deal."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** You ever found that one ship that you just find really cute in your head? That's what Hanamercy is. They are so cute together. 3

See ya next time!


End file.
